Unexpected Love
by xoabbyyox35
Summary: Lea is in HARP where she falls for an big and silent, unexpecting cowboy.  I only my own imagination!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone! this is my first official story and im kinda nervous for it. Please review and tell me what you think! Questions, Comments, Concerns, Help all is welcome. okkay well...Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe I let myself agree to this. I had let my parents force me into going all the way across the country to some hick town in Nevada.

I looked out the window of some old car, which I thought was a Buick, while some red head ranted on about how much fun it would be to have us stay with them and work with the horses. I couldn't believe how nice the woman, whose name I think is Brynna, was being despite the fact that she knew how awful kids we were.

I was shipped off by my parents to participate in some HARP program which doctored wild and abused mustangs and pared them with delinquent girls. I couldn't complain completely because the view was beautiful and I actually liked horses, but I would never admit that and the girl in the seat next to me was scary. I remembered her name was DJ.

"So Natalie, where are you from again?" asked Brynna with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Rhode Island, and no it's not part of New York," I said not trying very hard to cover up my sarcasm.

"Well I didn't think it was," she said in a serious repremanding tone.

Ut-Oh. This was going to be an interesting week. The girl next to me snickered a little. I gave her a glare that could have possibly shot daggers out of my eyes. Who did she think she was?

After a brief, awkward pause, Brynna began to talk again about the horses we would be working with.

"You both will be working with our three…counselors I guess you could call them. They will teach you to brush, tack up a horse, ride, and create a bond with that horse! There will be two girl counselors, my daughter Sam and her friend Jen. The other is Jake. He lives at a ranch down the road," said Brynna.

Wow this girl could talk. "We are almost there," she said.

I looked out the window over the great landscape and smiled to myself as I saw the shadow of an eagle race us to the ranch. Then I saw the river and loved the way it wound its way through the earth. I loved all of the sights and found myself smiling at it. Then I saw Brynna sneak a peek at me through the rearview and immediately wiped the smile off my face, because I would never admit to anyone that I might actually be happy to be here.

We turned a corner and bumped over an old bridge as Brynna announced, "We're here!"

As we got out of the car DJ mumbled, "Let the torture begin." I hoped she wasn't right.

**dont forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you've read this far yay it means you must have liked it! wooohoo! loll umm yeass please review i have already pre-written the next two chapters after this to umm yeah be prepared...**

Chapter 2

Holy crap! This was not what I expected. It wasn't like a prison at all. It was so open and free. I felt like I wanted to throw my hands in the air and twirl around out of sheer joy. But I couldn't because there were people watching and I had to keep my cool.

It was time for the introductions. Yay! I thought sarcastically. Everyone was gathering around for it, to their dismay, I could see it on their faces. I absolutely hate introductions.

"Everyone this is Natalie and DJ. They will be our visiting HARP girls for the week, announce Brynna, again with a little too much enthusiasm.

A man who looked like the most serious yet kind and in charge cowboy spoke next. "I'm Wyatt Forster and this here is my ranch. These are the ranch hands Dallas, Pepper, and Ross. They are not here to babysit you but are here to help take care of the ranch."

They did not look happy to be here, so I didn't even flash them a smile.

But there was something about that guy Ross. He was huge at least 6'3. He was a big guy, but no, he wasn't fat at all. He had big muscular shoulders and was how I liked to say, tall dark and handsome! He had dark hair and what looked like blue-green eyes, gorgeous! But he had to be at least 23, a little too old for me.

Pepper was a red head and not really my type. He had to be around 18 or 19, a little young I thought to be working on a ranch. And Dallas, he was old but I could tell he was an experienced hand and enjoyed working for that Forster guy.

Then out of the house came an old woman with this little baby cradled in her arms.

"And this is Mrs. Forster, Wyatt's mommy," said Brynna with a little giggle. "And that little guy in her arms is our son Cody."

"Aww, he's adorable!" I said and quickly covered my mouth and saw that everyone stared at me in shock. But Brynna simply smiled at me, silently pleased with my outburst.

Then a girl with blonde braids and glasses walked up. "I'm Jen Kenworthy and that stone wall over there with the sourer look on his face is Jake Ely. You won't get a word out of him, so don't even try."

"And I'm Sam Forster," she said giving Jen a look that said seriously, don't torment him yet.

Then the grown-ups dismissed themselves and were probably eager to do so. "We'll leave you guys alone to get to know each other and to get settled." The hands went back to work, while Brynna and the other went off to the house, no doubt to talk about us.

Sam was the first to speak. She had pretty auburn hair and I noticed that if she only grew it out a little longer she would be really pretty. "So which one of you is Natalie and which one is DJ?"

Call me Lea, Natalie is such a mouthful," I said with a half laugh.

"It's just DJ," DJ said with a glare.

"All right DJ, relax, take a chill pill," said Sam trying to calm her.

"Ha ha," laughed DJ it was one of those sarcastic maniacal laughs that always came before something incredibly snotty. "Don't you get it? That's just it. I have taken one too many of those sweetie. I was a junky, swiping pills from my parents and grandparents. And then buying some after I stole enough money to get it."

We all stood there dumb founded at how this blew out of proportion. Even Jake, a guy that seemed like the strong silent type, looked shocked. Then she decided to turn on me. "So, goody two shoes, how did you land in this hell hole?"

"Same way as you DJ, by plane," I retorted.

"Seriously twinkle toes, don't start. You'll get your butt beat!"

"Puh-lease. What does DJ stand for dumb junky?"

Well that tares it. Next thing I knew DJ was coming at me with flying fist of furry. Then all of a sudden, I was being held back by Ross as Jake and Wyatt tried to control DJ. I didn't even know what hit me, well I do know what hit me, just shocked at how fast it happened. I looked up and saw the blue-green eyes of Ross as he held me back with his arms around me.

"I think you can let go of me now. It looks like they need your help more than I do." At first he tightened his arms, then he looked at me and saw I meant it and let go.

Brynna was yelling, "What in the world happened here?"

"I have no idea," mumbled Jake.

"She was taunting Lea and she simply stood up for herself. Then DJ came at her and it all blew out of proportion."

I was slightly relieved that Jen and Sam came to my rescue and Ross too.

"All right well you two show, uh, Lea the bunkhouse, while I lecture DJ."

And with that we went toward what was apparently called a bunkhouse.

**Please Review again and give ideas or critique. thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next one! I will put up the next one after sooon, i dont wanna get too far ahead of my writing. Please read and review! it helps the writing process ;) **

Chapter 3

"Well that was interesting. I didn't expect her to go at you like that," exclaimed Jen.

"Yes definitely! She came flying at you like a bull. And boy, I have never seen Ross move so fast!" said Sam.

"Wait. Which one was Ross? And thank God those guys were holding her back! But I guess I did provoke her."

"Umm yeah, but you were standing up for yourself so it's okay."

"Ross is one of hands you met today. He was the one hold you back," Sam explained with a little bit of a grin on her face that said she knew something I didn't.

"Why did you say you have never seen him move so fast before?"

"Umm well…" "….it's not the time to talk about that now. Let's go unpack and go see if Gram, I mean Mrs. Forster, needs any help," interrupted Jen.

…

Dinner was the most awkward thing in the world. Everyone was tense and thank goodness I did not have to sit next to DJ. I was still disappointed though that they let her have a knife. She was sandwiched between Jake and Mr. Forster which wasn't that bad a deal. If you really looked at Jake, He was handsome and I mean really handsome. He sort of smoldered and was definitely the strong silent type.

I noticed something that was pretty sweet yet a little shocking. He kept looking, well really more like starring at Sam, like at any moment she was going to get hurt. Strange, but in a sweet and creepy sort of way. Then he caught me staring at him and I gave him a sheepish grin. Awkward.

Thank god Brynna broke the silence but what she said wasn't exactly pleasing. "I have a little assignment for you girls, sort of like homework."

My eyes bugged out of my head!

"What the hell? Are you serious? I came here to get out of doing homework, not to get more of it."

"DJ, don't you speak that way! Since you think you have the right to be disrespectful, you can wash all the dishes and hopefully **that** will wash away all the disrespect," scolded Mrs. Forester.

Oh how I admired Mrs. Forester at this very moment.

"And you Natalie, you can dry them."

And all feelings of admiration gone.

"Alright, well back to the assignment. You two will be trying to figure out which of the horses out in the pasture are mustangs. Sam and Jen will be helping you," explained Brynna.

"What about him?" asked DJ rudely.

"Jake will be on his way home because the assignment starts right after you finish cleaning up."

Brynna was so good at putting people in their place, but it was something I was out of the corner of my eye that caught my attention. Sam immediately tensed up as soon as DJ brought up Jake. There was something going on between these two and I was determined to figure out what it was.

**Dont forget to review! tell me mymistakes, comment, give ideas, ask questions! aything that pops into your head! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! its a good one... I have read your reviews and then went back into the books for reference and with brynna in the past with the HARP girls she was more serious because there was a situation before either in the car or in the air port that made her more serious and professionsal. alright how about we get some more traffic on this page :D tell your friends, tell a stranger...well not complete strangers but like others whose stories you've read or pages you have liked! in no way am i promoting that, ya kno stranger danger loll umm yeahh tell anyone and please review thank youu**

Chapter 4

This was the hardest assignment ever! At first it seemed so easy and then you find that all the horses start to look the same and you can't tell which one was a mustang and which wasn't.

"This stinks. They all look like they could have been out on the range as some point," I complained.

"That's the point," explained Sam. "Try and look at the brands."

"The what?"

"The marks on their neck or shoulder are called brands. They tell who the horse belongs to and whether or not they were mustangs," explained Jen.

She was so smart.

DJ looked like she could care less and just stared at the horses and looked bored.

I turned my attention back to the horses and concentrated on figuring out which were mustangs. Then there was an unexpected comment from the peanut gallery…

"Why does that red one seem like she keeps bumping into things?" asked DJ.

"Which red one?" asked Sam.

"The one that looks like a shiny penny, like her color or whatever."

"That's Penny. She's blind and a mustang."

"She's blind?" said DJ in a sad, disappointed way.

"Yes, she had a previous owner that tried to break her the hard way. H would pull her over backwards when she reared and he damaged her head, which caused her to go blind."

"Poor girl," whispered DJ.

I was a little shocked by DJ showing a softer side but was still scared of her because a minute later the scowl on her face was back.

So much for progress.

…

In bed that night, I began to question why I was here in this foreign place or even why I was in the HARP program to begin with. I wasn't a bad kid. I wasn't like DJ. I didn't act as mean or as rude as her but then again she felt some sort of passion for Penny that I couldn't understand.

I needed air. I needed to get out of the bunkhouse and away from the snoring and drooling of the girls inside. I quietly tiptoed out the door and shut it gently. Unfortunately for us, our bunkhouse did not have a porch or chairs, but the other did. I went silently over there, careful not to wake their dog, Blaze, and plopped down on the long bench.

The sky was so clear here, so full of stars and the moon was so big. It wasn't clouded or smothered by lights that kept if from reaching its full potential and strength.

Suddenly there was a screech of a screen door. It was Ross coming out of the bunkhouse. He didn't look like he was coming out to get me. He just sat down, pulled out a notebook and began writing. I wanted to see how long it would take him to notice me, not long apparently. He looked at me wide-eyed, about to get up and call Mr. Forster probably.

"Relax there cowboy. I'm not trying to run away. I just needed some fresh air and this was the only place with somewhere to sit."

He didn't look convinced.

"Come on. Please don't tell. I really only came out here to think. You can even stay out here with me to keep me from running away," I said with a smile. I patted the seat next to me, "For safe keeping," inviting him to come sit.

He did but reluctantly. We sat in silence, which was agony. Finally I asked him, "why did you come out here?"

He just shrugged.

"I'm Lea by the way." This I knew would force him to talk.

"I-I'm R-ross."

Hmm, was he nervous? I didn't know but I wouldn't ask because that would be rude and I didn't want to seem like I was making fun of him.

"So, um, what were you writing before?"

He didn't answer, just shrugged.

"Do you think I could read some of it?"

He looked at me like I had two heads and I realized I had over stepped my bounds and I didn't want him to get up and go inside.

"Sorry that was rude of me."

He simply said, "S'okay."

This was frustrating, trying to get him to get him to talk. And again the awkward silence set in.

I glanced over at him. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. It was amazing, even by the light of the moon he looked handsome. It hit his jaw just right and made his eyes sparkle. It was then that I noticed he was watching me too. I smiled at him hoping he would smile back. He did and it gave me goosebumbs how kind his smile was.

I had to go. He was making me feel something that I didn't even know what it was, even though he had barely said two words. There was something in his eyes that made me feel all warm inside. All I could do was hope he felt the same, but no. It could never happen he was so much older than me only 17. And besides he probably had all the girls fawning over him.

I stood up quickly and he grabbed my arm. "I'm going back to bed now," I told him. "I have a feeling I'm going to be waking up early tomorrow."

He laughed and nodded yes.

"Goodnight Ross," I said with a wave.

"Night."

I wandered back to my bunkhouse careful not to wake up anyone and thankfully no one noticed my absence.

**Dont forget to review guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I worked my but off on this chapter because its kind of like a filler one but it hints at why Lea was placed into the HARP program. That will be coming up soon i hope :D alright well enjoy and i hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday or Sunday the latest cause, im a slow writer:)**

Chapter 5

Breakfast in the morning wasn't too bad. I mean it wasn't completely awkward. DJ looked a little bit more at ease and Brynna looked tried but everyone is in the morning. Sam and Jen looked pretty content with themselves, having survived the first night in the bunkhouse with us. I on the other hand was nervous for today and about what went on last night outside.

But I found comfort in the delicious smell of Mrs. Forster's cooking. It reminded me of home or rather of what used to be home. But of course we had to clean up again. Joy.

After, we all went outside to discuss the schedule for today.

Brynna started, "Alright, first Sam, Jen, and Jake will be teaching you how to tack up the horse. Then you will each be doing it by yourselves on the horse assigned to you."

"Cool! Which horses did we get?" I asked getting all excited.

"Well Lea, you will be working with Mystical Magic or Misty for short. She's a new horse that we got for the program. She's a little skittish, but you two will be fine together…"

Jake looked shocked, "You're giving her Misty? She's barely been ridden!" then he stopped, probably surprised at himself.

"Yes Jake I am. And that's why she will be working with you for most of the time. Now DJ, you will be working with Popcorn. He's the white mustang in the pasture. Jen will be instructing, while Sam demonstrates on Penny."

DJ looked sort of happy to hear that she would be working with Penny.

I didn't know how to how to take working with Jake for most of the time. Sam looked a little relieved though, probably because it wasn't DJ. And with that we got stared.

…

Sam and Jen started off by moving Penny to the round corral, which didn't look too bad. Then they began to show us how to put a bridle on then the saddle blanket and then the saddle itself. And we had to tighten the cinch, I think she called it, and adjust the stirrups, which I didn't now how you could possibly do that while in the saddle. It all didn't look too difficult to do.

But that was until you actually tried it. I had to find Misty out in the pasture. Jake told me she was the steel gray one.

She was bigger than I thought but Jake said she was "just my size." I was 5'7 but that still seemed big to me. It had seemed easy enough but the entire time I was hoping she wouldn't get scared and trample me.

"You have to stop being so tense. She can sense that you're nervous and it makes her jumpy," explained Jake watching me intently.

"Okay," I said.

"Quit pulling her head down. Stop looking back at her, she will follow you where you take her." Boy was he bossy.

When I finally to started to feel calm, Blaze came running and barking off the porch of the house toward the bridge. It scared me and Misty too. She reared and I could see the white of her eyes. She was so frightened. I remembered what it felt like to feel that way. And knew I had to be the one to get her though it.

Jake came walking quickly toward me. But I tried not to notice. I was concentrated on helping Misty. I decided to put myself between her and the dog and the car whose music was blasting over the bridge. Then I tried calmly talking to her.

"Shh girl, it's alright. Don't let that big meanie scare you. You could probably squash him if you wanted to."

She looked kind of better but still jumpy. Whoever that was coming over the bridge was going to get a piece of my mind.

I quickly led Misty to the barn corral. It was then that I noticed that she had little flecks of gray all over her coat. "Oh, so that's where you got the name Mystical Magic," I said to her. "Well you are one of the prettiest horses I have ever seen."

I quickly shut the gate, careful to double check it was locked. I had to make sure that she would be safe in there and not get out. Then I stormed over to yell at the guy in the car.

But someone had beaten me to it. Jake was over there looking mad.

I ran over there and glared at him.

"What were you thinking? Coming in here blasting your music! Do you know how much you scared her? I could have been trampled!" I was so mad.

He had dark slicked back hair and wore baggy clothes.

"Whoa there sweetie. Slow your roll. I'm Darrell and I didn't mean to spook your horse." He looked at Jake, asking with his eyes, who was this chick.

I could have punched him right then and there. I just glared at him.

"Come on now sweetie, I didn't mean it. Now say you forgive me and we can move on," he said with a wink.

He was flirting with me, a girl that was just yelling at him. Well it wasn't working on me.

"Oh shove it! And I swear to God if you call me sweetie or honey or sugar one more time, I'm going to whack you!"

Jake braced himself to hold me back.

I turned to Jake. "I would like to go back to working with Misty. She so scared and she needs me right now."

He nodded and said, "Go ahead."

I walked back to the barn corral, but before I did, I gave Darrel a death glare.

Five minutes later Jake was bask and Darrell had left, thank God.

"How do you think Misty's doing?" I asked him concerned.

"She looks fine now. You handled that pretty well."

"Yeah well I would have liked to have punched Darrell."

He gave a short laugh. "I mean when Misty reared."

Wow a compliment. I did something right.

"Wow did I really?"

He nodded.

"Thanks," I said, shocked at myself.

I knew I should ask him about him and Sam, but I needed more information before I jumped to conclusions and I knew it wasn't the time.

So instead we continued on with the lesson.

**Please dont forget to review! And Misty is a new horse which i could be writing a story about how the Forsters got her but i havent decieded yet. And just incase the name is in any other stories, I am sorry if your horse is named the same and i didnt steal the name I actually came up with it all by myself :D im am proud. loll alrighty then, dont forget to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooowhoo! chapter 6! It not the most exciting chapter but there is some sam and jake action going on, ;) please tel me what you think I tried to capture the essence of Jake and I hope I did okkay. Please read and review!**

Chapter 6

I actually did pretty well for my first day of riding. And I didn't fall off, which was a plus. Misty was like my best friend, she was great once we got passed Darrell.

We had finished dinner and DJ and I were with Jen. Sam and Jake were talking by the corral. I remembered how all day she would watch Jake while he and I were working. Then right now I saw how she watched his face with a look that looked like she liked him. But when their conversation ended and she walked away, he watched her walk away with a look longing.

Tomorrow I would ask Jake why he hasn't asked her out yet. I was going to need DJ's help. It was time to make nice with her.

…

Time to talk with DJ.

"Hey DJ. I think we need to talk."

She looked at me disgusted. I tried to control my urge to smack it right off her face.

"Listen about the other day, I think that we definitely got off on the wrong foot and we did come here to move forward, not to take a step back. So um, do you think we could start over?"

At first she just stared at me, then, she said, "Fine, your right, but no hugging."

I laughed, "Okay and no more fighting either. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

We both started laughing.

I felt better now that we were, well not necessarily friends, but not enemies either.

"DJ, do you like Jake?" I asked her.

She looked shocked; maybe I shouldn't have asked her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering."

"No, its fine. I kind of did when I first got here, like I thought he was cute and all. But I see now how much he likes Sam."

"I noticed that too! And she likes him too. We just have to get them to admit it to themselves and each other."

"Exactly! They might actually be cute together," she laughed.

"We have to come up with a plan. Wait, I think I have one…" I whispered it to her so no one would hear.

"Perfect! We should get Jen to help."

"Yes of course. We might need all the help we can get." We all laughed. "We start tomorrow morning."

…

Thankfully Jen agreed. She and DJ would work on Sam, while I would work on Jake during our lesson.

Midway through the lesson, he had looked over at Sam over 30 times. It was time to put the plan into action.

"Hey Jake?"

He grunted in recognition.

"Are you and Sam like going out?"

He looked at me surprised, then mad. "That's none of your business."

"Ah, so you like her then. Why haven't you told her?"

He was getting madder. "Alright get off Misty right now, lesson over." He practically pulled me off her.

I got off and looked him strait in the eye. "You're scared. Scared that she won't like you back."

He tried to walk away but I snatched his hat. He turned around and tried to grab it back.

"Now listen. You have to tell her you like her," I held up my hand to stop him. "Don't try to deny it. I can see the way you look at her, in fact everyone can. And she likes you too. She looks at you the same way you look at her, when you aren't paying attention."

I walked up to him and looked him strait in the eyes and said, "But you know as well as I do that as soon as her hair grows out, every guy will be all over her. And you will be stuck watching every boyfriend."

It looked like I was finally getting through to him.

Quietly Jake said, "But when am I going to tell her. And what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong. And here's the plan…"

I told him the plan. "Do we have a deal?"

He nodded and I gave him his hat back.

I noticed that he was rubbing the back of his neck the entire time. How odd.

**Dont forget to review! Things are starting to heat upp! i am about half way done with the next chapter so excited for chapter8 though i have a lot planned ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Props for chapter 7 being done in a day! hahaa we are so close to finishing the Sake part of the story where they get together...but wont be gone completely. umm yeah well read and enjoy! oh and please reviewww**

Chapter 7

There were two more phases to complete in the plan. Lessons were done for today and Jen, Sam, DJ, and I were in the barn mucking out stalls.

Sam didn't know but we had hidden Jake in the hay loft because it was time to get Sam to admit she liked Jake.

DJ started, "So Sam, you and Jake are dating right?"

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Jake are just friends."

"Oh okay so you like him but you don't know if he likes you," I chimed in.

"Come on Sam. It is kind of obvious. The way you watch him and how you always go to him for help," said Jen. It was good to have her on our side.

"Could you stand to see him with someone else? He is pretty hot ya know, it is a possibility," I said. Sure I was playing the same trick I did on Jake but it seemed to work on him. And even though he could hear every word I was saying, it was too late for him to back out now.

"You can tell us please. What's said in the barn, stays in the barn," Jen said with a laugh.

Sam stood there for a moment thinking and debating on what to tell us. We stared at her waiting.

Finally she said something. "Swear not to tell him?"

"Hell yeah, I knew it! I still think he's annoying as hell but I'll get used to it," cheered Jen. "Nah never mind. I probably never will."

"Quiet! He can't know."

"Then you have to tell him," said DJ.

"Yes you have to. Come on. Cowgirl up," I said.

"Alright, but I don't know how," she said.

"Come on, I'll show you how," said DJ and they all walked out of the barn making plans.

I looked up to where Jake was waiting in the hay loft. I gave him a huge smile and a thumbs up. This was going so well!

I waited for him to come down. That's when I said, "See I told you I wasn't lying. Are you excited?"

He rubbed the back of his neck but still looked happy!

"Okay so you have to ask her tonight after dinner right?"

He nodded.

"What are you going to say?" I asked.

He paused, "I don't know."

"Do you want me to help you practice?"

He looked shocked I even asked.

"Come on," I said. Then I put on my best Sam impersonation.

I tousled me long curly brown hair and said dramatically, "What is it Jake? Oh Jake I like to too. Kiss me Jake!" I started cracking up and he did too which was good, but still pretty awkward.

"Okay maybe not," I said. "I have to get back before they miss me too much."

"Yeah, cause they are sure missing you," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah," I said waving off his sarcasm with a laugh. "Alright now don't forget, right after dinner outside." And I walked out of the barn.

…

We still had time before dinner and we had surprisingly finished our chores early, which was a real accomplishment apparently. And then I saw Ross over working on the car. I started to get butterflies in my stomach while watching him.

Should I go over there? I wanted to but I didn't know if I should. But next thing I knew I was going over there. Oh no, the butterflies were getting bigger.

"Hey Ross," I said with a smile.

He nodded in my direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixin' the car." I knew the question sounded so stupid but I was trying to make conversation.

"Oh, do you need help?"

He stopped to look at me then immediately looked back down. What? Did I look bad? Was my hair a mess? Did I have something smudged near my hazel eyes? I didn't know. Maybe I was dressed badly. I had on tight jeans and a tank top I didn't think it was that bad. Oh goodness why was I so worried?

But anyway, I look it as a yes and walked up right next to him. "So what can I do?"

"Uh, hand me that wrench."

I went to go pick it up, but accidently knocked it to the ground. I bent over to pick it up. Oh no! I hope he didn't just look at my butt. Now it would seem like I was trying too hard.

I quickly picked it up and handed it to him and he said "Th-thanks."

He was blushing a little. Oh God he looked and was probably embarrassed that he did. Wait but did that meant he liked me. I didn't know and I had never wished dinner would come so quickly before.

Then it came right on cue. "Time for dinner," said Mrs. Forster.

I waved goodbye and said, "See you later."

He waved goodbye and I went inside for dinner.

**I am dying for a review, seriously i might not post until i get some... no probably not im dying to see what happens just like you are loll. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its a little late posting but i had to do something for school. and its kind of a short chapter but it is full of fantastic plot ;) so to speak. and dont forget to review and check back for updates on like thursday! cause the next chapter might take me awhile to nail down the emotion just right 'wink wink'...get your mind out of the gutter :P**

Chapter 8

Dinner was pretty funny to watch. Jake tried not to look at Sam and Sam tried to look at Jake. And the entire time DJ and I were giggling and now and then Jen would chime in. Funny stuff.

"So Brynna, I'm sending Ross into town tomorrow to pick up chicken feed and some other things. Could you spare Jake?" asked Wyatt.

"Um, how about I send one of the HARP girls? I am sure they would love to go."

I couldn't let DJ go with Ross, even if she was my sort of friend.

"I'll go if you want me too," I offered.

"Jake, do you think she could be able to miss some of the lesson tomorrow?" questioned Brynna.

He was debating. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes begging him to say yes. Besides he owed me.

He nodded, "Yeah, Misty has made great progress and Lea is doing well."

"Alright that settles it then. Lea will go to town with Ross tomorrow," said Wyatt.

I was literally bouncing off the walls on the inside. I would get to spend time with Ross tomorrow! Woohoo!

I mouthed "thank you" over the table to Jake. He gave a slight nod recognizing it.

Then dinner was over and it was time for Jake's big moment. But boy if he was nervous, he didn't show it.

We were outside when Jake said, "Hey Sam, can I talk to you in the barn for a second?"

"Sure be right there," she said.

DJ, Jen, and I were all squealing like little girls. We silently crept over to the edge of the door so we could look in.

Jake was rubbing the back of his neck and Sam was looking up at him.

"What is it Jake?" asked Sam.

"Uh Sam, I uh…"

"Come on Jake spit it out." But she looked at him kindly.

"Sam I really like you," he said in a half whisper.

Sam looked surprised and the truly happy.

"Oh Jake. I like you too," she said with a smile.

He looked relieved and then happy.

Then he took her by the hand and kissed her and I mean boy did he kiss her.

Jen let out an ear-splitting cowboy yell and we all starting cheering. We were dancing, but admittedly not very well. Then Jen started singing, "Sammy and Jakey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…"

Me and DJ yelled, "Jen!" then started cracking up laughing.

Sam and Jake came walking out of the barn hand-in-hand. They looked great together and genuinely happy.

"You guys planned this, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," I said with a coy smile and a wink.

We ran over and gave Sam a huge hug.

"We will leave you two love birds alone. Goodnight," said Jen with a giggle. And we set off to the bunkhouse.

**Please do not forget to review! i hope i got the emotion right but if not i can rewrite:/**


	9. Chapter 9

**this chapter deals with some very serious issuesand is chockfull of emotion. ****im serous this time guys, i want some reviews on what you thought of Ross looking at her butt and also on the scene between Jake and Sam in the last chapter. cause if they are bad i might have to go in and change them... anyways this chapter is full of emotion! and let me know what you think! i jsut found this abberviation today :D R&R (read and review)**

Chapter 9

Another restless night for me. I was so happy for Sam and Jake.

I was going to be sad when I left River Bend. When I left Sam, Jake, Jen, DJ, and even Ross. Would I ever see them again? I would miss the open sky and the stars. I would miss Misty. She was an amazing horse and I knew she was like me the minute I helped her.

It was time for a walk. I needed fresh air. I quietly snuck out of the bunkhouse and went back over to where I had sat before with Ross. I hoped he would come out here tonight.

Then as if reading my thoughts he came outside. Maybe he had heard me come out here.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said with a smile.

He smile and came to sit by me.

"Did you end up fixing the car?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Works good now."

"Oh, well that good."

The time passed and we sat there in silence for most of the time. I pulled my knees up to my chest hugging them to myself. I was thinking about me and Ross…together, but then I realized that he would never fall for me. I was a delinquent or rather 'at risk' as Brynna liked to call it. That's when I found myself gently crying over it.

He looked concerned but didn't attempt to touch me.

"You know I'm not a bad kid right?" I said.

He didn't say anything. He looked uncomfortable in this situation, but still concerned to see me cry.

"I mean like all I did was make some bad choices and hang out with the wrong people."

I tried to compose myself to tell my story, much like DJ did, but without the anger.

I started telling my story.

"I was the perfect daughter. Straight A's, private school kid, great friend, and no home problems at all. But all girls have their downfall and his name was Danny. He was fantastic and I was so blinded by my love for him."

I looked over at Ross trying to gage his reaction. He looked like he needed to leave.

"Please don't leave," I begged. "I need to talk to someone."

He nodded. "I-I won't."

"So anyway, he was kind of a bad kid, like my own personal bad boy. He used to get me to sneak out and go drinking with him and his friends. I would of course go, I loved him. He and his friends would smoke and drink. I went drinking, because my friends were leaving me. I was hanging out with Danny too much.

"But one night it got way out of hand. We were wasted and we hotwired and stole a car because we thought it would be fun. I was in the back cheering and giggling next to Danny, wasted out of my mind. I don't know why I even remember it. The kid driving drove it right into a pole but no one was hurt. We were trying to run away, but we didn't get far. We passed out about 20 feet from the car. The police found us there the next morning,"

The tears started coming back. I could feel them pricking in the corners of my eyes.

"I was practically but under house arrest by my parents. No cell phone, no computer, no TV, no hanging out with my friends. I could only go to school then come back home and do homework.

"I had been under house arrest for so long that any chance to escape was great. Danny got a note to me through school one day and told me to sneak out to see him."

I was crying knowing what was coming up in the story.

"Of course I did, but I was lucky that my parents didn't put bars over my windows. When I got there everyone was drinking and doing drugs. Danny ran up to me and ferociously kissed me and handed me a beer. I took it glad to have some sort of freedom. He and I had been dating for 4 months at this point. He was getting aggressive like grabbing my ass and breast. I felt so uncomfortable. A-and th-then he-he…"

I was sobbing at this point. I was crying so hard my entire body was shaking. I looked over at Ross. He blue-green eyes burned with sadness and anger. He was clutching the arm of the bench so hard his knuckles were turning white.

This part I hated and wasn't sure if I should share it.

"C-can I t-trust you?" I asked him in a quivering whisper.

He nodded yes. I tried to prepare myself for this part.

"He was getting really aggressive and then he-he tried to, uh, have sex with me. I wasn't ready. I tried to say no, but he kept pushing himself on me. I was so frightened. I looked to someone for help but no one did. Then he-he grabbed me and r-raped me."

I was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. I was reliving it over again.

"He forced himself on top of me and began taking off my clothes..." I shook my head I couldn't finish.

"When he was done he left me there, like I was just a toy, with all the empty bottles. I was so cold. I blocked the world and everyone for months. And th-then I-I thought I was p-pregnant. And I began running away and my parents couldn't stand it. They didn't know what to do, so they sent me here. No one knows, not even the police. I never told anyone before now."

The tears wouldn't stop and my breath was coming out in short hiccups. And unexpectedly, Ross pulled me into a hug. I could see the anger and sadness in his eyes. Why was there anger? I didn't know but it felt so good to have him hold me. He made me feel safe and secure with his strong arms wrapped around me. We sat there for a long time like this and I cried the entire time, soaking his shirt in tears. I felt so safe and calm in his arms, then I found myself drift off to sleep in this arms.

It felt like I was dreaming. I felt myself being carried to bed by Ross. My arms were around his neck as he carried me bridal style. He took me to my bed. He laid me down and tried to get me arms from around his neck, but I pulled him closer instead. He had to lean closer and then I looked into his eyes. Then I kissed him! It felt so good to kiss him, like sparks were flying.

I let go of him and whispered 'thank you,' and drifted off into a deeper sleep.

**please tell me if you cried! cause i was sort of hoping that this would make you cry, but not in a bad way lol like the emotion was soo powerful that it cause you to cry. we are getting close to the end here and i am a little disappointed that there has been a lack of review so obviously no one like thisbeside the people that have commented... :( save this story from being trashed by writing a review and telling me what you think**

**give comments, concerns, ideas, questions! all are welcome. thank you and please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi sorry but this chapter is really short cause i didnt want a really really long chapter so i cut it off here! and its kind of a cliffee...yeahh enjoyy!**

Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning wanting to go back to my dream that I was with Ross.

All morning Sam had been eyeing me. What was wrong?

I was in the barn getting some things for Misty. Jake said that I could brush her before I left for town with Ross. I saw Sam enter the barn, "Hey Sam."

"Lea I think we need to talk."

Oh no. Was she mad about the Jake thing? "Okay, sure," I said.

She sighed. "I saw you and Ross kiss last night," Sam said. I was in shock.

"What do you mean you saw us kiss?"

"I saw Ross carry you into the bunkhouse and put you into bed. And then I saw you two kiss."

I needed to sit down. I went and sat on a hay bale. "So what you're telling me is that, that wasn't a dream and that it was real?"

"Yeah," she said. "What were you two doing out there? Were you…you know?

I looked at her wide-eyed. "No, of course not. We were just talking and stuff. He is not that kind of guy. You know that."

"Lea he could get in so much trouble for this. He could be arrested for kissing a minor."

I could feel a tear run down my face. "I know," I said. "Is it bad that I might have actually liked it?"

She didn't say anything at first. "Maybe you shouldn't go to town with him today."

"No I have to. We need to talk about this." But I knew I was the one that was going to be doing most of the talking. "Have you talked to him yet today?" I asked her.

She nodded. "He's worried Lea. Worried about his job."

Oh no. "This is all my fault. He could lose his job all because of stupid me. He probably didn't even want to kiss me. He didn't even ask me to kiss him, I just did it." I couldn't stand to see him lose his job or be arrested because of another stupid mistake I made.

"Sam do you think your dad would fire him?" I asked her.

"I don't think so but I don't think that it is him that we would have to worry about. It's the HARP program itself. That's what we have to worry about."

"UGH. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but firsts things first. You need to go to town with him and talk."

**R&R ;) pleaseee cause if not then you dont get to kno what happens. and i want to get to 30 reviews please and thank you :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG i am sorry for not updating in a week! Teachers decided that they all want reports due in the same week :P silly teachers. Anyway I hope that u read and review this chapter and bare with me as softball season starts... :D i am sure to be sore from not using my softball muscles in like 3 months yeah whoops. anywhoooo R&R pleaseee**

Chapter 11

I could feel that this going to be easy from before the moment I got into the truck.

I was brushing Misty when it was time to go. Sam looked at me with worry in her eyes and I gave her a slight smile to reassure her. I told her that she could tell Jake, Jen, and DJ about what happened before they heard something they shouldn't.

I got into the truck and tried not to look at him. He looked tense and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I let us sit in silence but I really couldn't stand it for more than 10 minutes. I was grateful for the radio. One of my favorite songs came on and I started humming.

_It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It breaks you will  
It feels like that_

_You think you're lost  
But you're not lost on your own  
You're not alone_

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go_

Then I started to softly sing.

_I hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life_

I got lost in the song.

_Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let you fall  
Don't be afraid to fall_

_I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
You're gonna make it  
Yeah I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope_

Then I remembered Ross was in the car too. And I stopped singing.

_And I will dry your eyes  
And I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go_

_Won't let you go  
No I won't_

Oh how I loved this song. Then Carrie Underwood came on. I loved her too, "_Mama you taught me to do the right thing. And now you've got to let your baby fly."_ I hummed that part to but caught myself because I wasn't a very good singer.

I let us sit in silence the rest of the way to Darton with no noise besides the radio. I didn't think it was time to talk yet and I still needed to figure out what I was going to say. I couldn't help but stare at him. I stared at the side of his face, looking at his jaw and his lips. Oh his lips! I quickly reprimanded myself! I thought to myself 'Stop staring at him! He's got to feel your eyes all over him, I mean you were practically going to jump out of your seat and kiss him! He's too old for you and probably isn't interested in some jailbait minor!'

But I couldn't help myself. I awed at his arms, his big strong arms that held me last night. I couldn't deny how good it felt to have him hold me. It made me feel warm all over. I sighed and he looked over at me embarrassment in his eyes. We were both blushing. I looked away embarrassed that I let myself get caught looking, but it was worth it.

I hoped he wasn't mad about last night. I still wasn't going to ask him yet. I would wait until we were done getting the things on the list.

**dont forget to review!...BTW the song used here is I won't let go by Rascal Flatts and the little line is from Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood. I truely love both of these songs and these artists so dont hate :D &R**


	12. Chapter 12

**It has been posted a little later than hoped but it was a hard chapter to right. There is swearing in this and please do not take offense to any of the refferences. I am giving you fare warning because it is a little inappropriate but then again when you are dealing with this kind of situation it is hard to avoid it. I tried not to go into a lot of detail on the happenings and no worry its not between Lea and Ross. anyway I hope i dont offend anyone but thats how the story goes...hahaa pun intended. R&R and i hope i didnt scare you :D**

Chapter 12

We pulled into the parking out without uttering a word to each other. I was still sort of surprised that Ross hadn't tried to discuss what happened, but then again he was probably too nervous to say anything. I couldn't help but notice a guy leaning right against the side of the building. He looked like he worked there, but was looking at me with a creepy smirk on his face. He gave me the creeps.

We walked into the store. Ross kept glancing back at me, probably to make sure I didn't run off, even though he should know me better. But he did hold then door for me, which I was surprised at **(TIP!)**.

The next thing I heard shocked me even more. "Hey there Darlin'! Long time, no see."

Stupid Darrell! What in the hell was he doing here?

I gave him a look to blow him off.

"Aw come one now Darlin'. You stalkin' me now Sweetheart? All ya had to do was ask and of course I'd go on a date with you."

"Ha! In your dreams."

"Well then see you there tonight Darlin'," he said with a wink.

I choked a little and made a gagging noise. "I think that I just threw up a little in my mouth. Me and you will never happen. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I work here Sweetie and …"

I interrupted him. "…I swear to God Darrell you call me darlin' or anything else besides my name I will whack you, even if it gets me kicked out of HARP!"

I could see the humor in Ross' eyes and a smile was fighting its way across his lips. He was so gorgeous when he smiled. But despite this I could see he was moving closer to hold me back if need be. Maybe I would lunge at Darrel just to get him to put his arms around me?

"Alright Lea, you take the fun out of everything."

"Good. That's my job." I let him see the mischief in my eyes and he laughed.

"So what can I get for all of y'all?" he said bringing Ross back into the conversation.

Ross handed him the list.

He took it and nodded. "Alright bring your truck 'round back and the guys will load it up."

We nodded and I looked back at him to give him a glare he laughed and winked at me. Conceited much?

Ross went to pull the truck around back and Darrell walked me back to the platform. I stood there to wait to help load the truck. Darrell waved goodbye.

"Buh-bye Darrell."

"See ya later Darlin'," he said with a wink.

He was lucky he said it out of hitting distance. "Jerk!" I yelled after him. He walked away laughing. Okay so maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all, but he still wasn't my favorite person in the world.

I stood there waiting for Ross. I hadn't noticed before but the man with the smirk on his face was standing on the platform too. I could feel his eyes on me and he still had the weird vibe about him. I really didn't want to be alone with him. I could hear Ross' truck. What was taking him so long? He drives so slowly.

Thank God Ross showed up then and wasn't alone with the smirk-guy anymore. I called him Smirky.

We busied ourselves with loading the truck with the grain and feed on Wyatt's list. Apparently they were 50 pound bags. I struggled to pick them up. I could barely do a push up for Pete's sake, what makes me think I could lift up one of these bags? Ross on the other hand could lift two with no problem at all! I was jealous. Both of them, Ross and Smirky were watching me struggle. Ross was silently laughing at my strength or well lack of it really. We made a move to come help me but Smirky beat him to it.

"Use your legs to lift it," He had been staring at me with desire in his eyes. I knew that look. I had seen it once before.

I bent over to pick it up. He watched me as I bent over, looking down my shirt. I finally lifted up my first bag and half-dragged, half-carried it to the truck. I was careful not to rip it because that would be bad apparently and I really didn't want to have to clean it up. I gave a little cheer, "Hell yeah! I did it!" I went back to start the process of getting a bag all over again, but this time with a little more confidence. I bent over to pick up another and Smirky was still watching me the entire time. He stood a little too close for comfort. Then suddenly and slowly he put his hands on my hips and was pulling me towards him. One of his hands slid over to feel my butt.

"Come on baby. Let's go to my place and have some fun," he whispered in my ear, playing with my hair. "Let's leave the stiff over there even though that's what you're making me." He was referring to Ross and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

His hand was crawling up my shirt to my breast. I tried to break free of his grasp.

I began to yell for Ross. "Ross!"

"No baby, come on. We don't need him," he was practically dragging me away. I tried to fight him off, but he held me too tight.

"Ross! Help me," I choked out he held me so tight. I was scared this was the end. IT was all happening to me again.

I finally got Ross' attention. He looked horrified and then furious. There was still fear in his eyes for me. Ross dropped his bags and stormed over to us. He drew himself up to his full height and stared Smirky down with murder in his eyes.

"L-let g-go of her a-and l-leave her a-alone," growled Ross. It sounded like the roar of a bear. I stared at him, letting him see the fear in my eyes. With his eyes, Ross told me the plan.

"What's the matter big guy? Little girl got your tongue?" He tightened his hold.

"N-now," Ross was losing his patience.

"Ha. I think she's …"

That's when I stomped on his foot and then elbowed him up into the nose. "Ow! Fuck! You little bitch!"

I was able to wriggle out of his arms and run to Ross. I cowered behind him, peering around his side, but from the tension in his back he was not completely relieved. A tear rolled down my face and I let out a whimper, my ribs hurt like crazy and I felt so dirty and violated.

"Y-you t-touch her or a-any o-other girl ever a-again, and I-I swear you WILL r-regret it." You could hear the disgust in his voice. Smirky turned to walk away.

"Oh a-and one m-more thing." He started to turn around and then Ross hit him. Ross nailed him right in the face.

Ross turned to me. He wasn't looking at me but he was walking towards me. I tried to wipe the tears off my face. I was tired of crying in front of him, but I couldn't control it. He started to usher me to the truck but I hugged him and didn't even car if he wanted me to or not. I managed to get out a thank you in between sobs as I clung to him.

**Please review and tell me if i should edit it thanks much appreciated.. at one point when Lea was walking beind Ross in the very begining of the chapter i was so tempted to put something in about his butt, but i didnt cause it would have been awkward... lol. I got the inspiration for when Lea hit Smirky in the nose from Miss Congeniality with Sandra Bullock :D Oh and tip to all guys who may actually read this story, which i highly doubt there are anyof you, but none the less holding the door for a girl is always a good way to get her attention like say she walking behind you(looking at ur butt..hahaa jk) hold the door for her it will get her attention and its gentlemanly. :D well thats it tune in next chapter for more tips loll I give you tips u give me review ;) i think i should shut up now ha REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres the next chapter! I hope to finish this story even though i dont want it to end. :( I am on february vaca this week its one of the many benefits of living on the northeast. So umyeah and besides that I have drivers education this week and it is alot harder than you think I mean really they show you videos of bodies and omg i advise you to bring tissues and work on getting a strong stomach...as in immunity to the sight of blood. weelll anyway...never Drink and Drive! (my tip of the week) and idc if you are 10 or 36, wear a seatbelt...Lo siento (im sorry) for the gruesome images and if it scares you away from driving but i feel deeply about it and thought id share okkay im rambling back to the story. R&R and i promise it will make you feel better :D**

Chapter 13

Ross got me into the car and I stayed there trying to calm down, while he finished loading the truck. I tried to concentrate on the area around me. I watched the soft breeze move the tufts of grass and bush that dotted the land in front of me. I watched the small swirls of dust kicked up by the wind dance their way across the playa. They didn't work. They couldn't keep me from reliving every moment that just happened.

I turned to the sky. I awed at the huge spans of crisp blue sky above me as it stretched across the heavens, never once fading or dulling in color. I wished to be like the sky, no burden holding it back, no weight on its shoulders that was dragged around everywhere it went. The sky was not afraid. It would let nothing change it or hold it back.

My mind slowly drifted back to Ross. What was he thinking? Did he pity me? Did he feel like I was a burden? And what did he think about last night? Was he mad at me and wished he'd never met me? I knew none of the answers to these questions, but I would soon find out as soon as he was finished.

I could feel that my eyes were swollen and red and my face was probably all red and splotchy. _That's attractive,_ I thought as I looked in the mirror. I looked like a freaking raccoon with a rash.

Ross got into the car and let out a big sigh. I didn't look at him, not yet. He started to drive home. We went along the road for about 5 minutes in silence until he said, "Are you o-okay?"

I nodded. I looked at him and whispered, "Ross, I'm sorry."

He looked at me furrowing his brow in puzzlement.

"I'm sorry for not being more careful, for getting myself into that situation, for hurting…"

That was when I noticed his hand was bleeding.

"Oh my goodness! Ross you're bleeding!"

He only shrugged. "Nothin'."

"It is too, your bleeding. That another thing I'm sorry for, for hurting you. Is it broken?"

He flexed it and shook his head.

"Pull over. We have to clean it." He didn't look convinced. "Come on please. It will make me feel better." He nodded and pulled over to the side of the road.

I reached under the seat to feel for the first aid kit. I flinched as I did. I felt like my ribs were grating together and throbbing, as if ribs could throb. Ross noticed of course. I explained, "That guy, uh, hurt me ribs when he grabbed me."

He clenched his fist. I put my hand on it. "Relax. I'm fine really. You can even check then if you want."

He nodded and I began to clean his cuts. It turned out they weren't that bad, but his hands were huge! They probably sure could throw a punch and from the look of his arms, Smirky definitely had a broken nose and a black eye. I remembered how much Ross towered over him.

"How tall are you? I asked him.

"6'6." Whoa, a giant!

"Wow that like huge! I probably look like a shrimp next to you. But at least you don't have to worry about getting anything off the top shelf," I teased and laughed. He let out a low chuckle. He was so cute when he smiled.

"There you go, all done. I'm happy to inform you that you'll live."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Do you still want to check my ribs?"

He looked at me. I could see the concern in his eyes. He nodded. "Okay, fine," I said.

I laid the seat back and leaned back. I was careful not to shock him with my movements. I slowly rolled up my shirt to reveal my bare stomach. I could see a light outline of a hand print forming a bruise on my side. I choked back a gasp and fought to keep from tearing up again.

Ross looked mad at the bruise on my side. I didn't dare let him see the ones on my hips or the one that I probably had on my butt because it was sore there too. His hands moved across my ribs checking for fractures. They were gentle. I was surprised at how gentle they were despite their size and roughness from hard work. I cringed and jolted away and he neared the top of my rib cage **(I'm referring to the part right before her breast.) **He gazed at me with an understanding look in his eyes, his blue-green eyes. He nodded and moved back to his seat. He motioned for me to sit up.

I rolled my shirt back down and moved the seat back. "How do they look?"

"Not broken, just bruised." He looked more relieved that I felt.

He moved to start the truck. I put my hand on him to stop him. "No please, not yet. I think we have some things we need to talk about."

He stopped mid-turn and took the keys out of the ignition. I was nervous and he was blushing.

I started. "Thank you for saving me back there. And I have a question about last night." He blushed but nodded and said, "No problem."

"Um, I'm not sure how to ask this but, uh, did we kiss last night?"

Now we both were blushing.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Ross, I am so sorry. You could- we could get in so much trouble. I am sorry for putting your job at risk and, well, kissing you because it could get you in a lot, a lot of trouble."

He didn't say anything. He must blame me.

"Do you think Wya- I mean Mr. Forster will be mad when we tell him?"

He stared at me in shock and looked like he wanted to say something.

"Ross, do you think we should tell him? I mean, if we explain what happened before it and what happened today, do you think him and Brynna, both, would understand?"

"I-I don't kn-know."

I stared and him, trying to understand. "I promise I will take full blame. It's not your fault. It was all me. I'm the one that kissed you." He looked like he wanted to protest. "Let me take the blame please. Let me get in trouble, besides, I'm used to it. I won't let you get in trouble or lose your job for something I did," I said trying to sound brave and confident.

"N-no. C-can't let you t-t-take a-all the b-b-blame."

"Please you have to. I can handle it. I can handle getting shipped off and taking my punishment. But what I can't handle is letting you get blamed for my screw up! I won't do it," I half-yelled. I was so close to confessing to him, confessing that I liked him.

He looked torn, torn between what I was saying and something he was thinking. He finally nodded. "He might understand."

"Okay, I hope so. I am sorry though Ross."

He looked at me, gazing at me with those eyes. I couldn't help but look into them, wondering what they hid.

I knew I had to ask it. I couldn't stop myself. Still holding his eyes I asked, "Ross, did you kiss me back or even like it at all?"

**For my long into i will have and equally long ending to balance it out. I was tempted to make her and Ross kiss right here and now or have Sherriff Ballard come up and see he with her shirt rolled up but ur lucky i love you and i didnt cause i like it better this way maybe i will i kinda wanna see how it would play out idk maybe. Yess this is a cliff hanger :D but it keeps you coming back for more...and i would love to hear if anyguys read this story no one will judge you so yeeeaahh ;D donr forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**this chapter was pretty long and very very very important. the main inspiration for this chapter was the stupidest conversation between me and my sister over what is a band**

**Me: the cataracs?  
Amalia: I think it's a type of car.  
Me: That's Cadillac!...stupid**

**Aye Vey. we are so freaking wierd. loll R&R**

Chapter 14

I waited for his answer, which was agony. Pure agony. His face was as red as a tomato. Mine felt hot and definitely mirrored his in color.

He was sputtering for words. He tensed immediately and opened his mouth to say something then shut it quickly. He was at war with himself; much like the one I was in, only his was his speech.

I was in a struggle, a battle, with what I wanted and what was right and my fears. Each one trying to conquer the other. I wanted Ross; I wanted him and all his silent understanding and comfort. I wanted him for myself, yet I knew it was wrong to like him and want him. It was wrong in that he was so much older and, well that being mainly it. I feared the consequences; what it would mean for Ross and me if someone were to find out. All of these connected within myself; threatening to morph into reality and take control.

I didn't want to know anymore. I couldn't handle the rejection or even the feeling I might have if he said yes.

"Never mind. Do not tell me. I don't want to know. Just, let's go back to the ranch."

He considered this. "I…I," then he stopped and drove home."

…

Our truck was being blocked off by a tan Cadillac as we tried to cross the bridge. We couldn't get across it without running the Cadillac over, which I was not completely opposed to. I hopped out of the truck with Ross trailing behind me. I muttered, "Stupid car," as I passed it. We entered the ranch yard and noticed the police cruiser sitting off to the side. My eyes widened. Sam, Jen, and DJ came out of the barn staring at me. Wyatt, Brynna, the officer, and a big man with a potbelly were standing by the porch discussing something rather sternly. Sam looked worriedly at me. I questioned it for a second and then realized what she meant. They were here for Ross, well, both of us. We made our way over to them fearing the worst.

"There's your man right there heck," said the odd man with the paunch, as we approached.

"Wait, what is this about?" I questioned. I stepped calmly in front of Ross.

"Oh, don't you try and protect him Little Lady. He's…"

Brynna interrupted him. "Linc, I suggest you leave. You've done your part."

"Just being neighborly."

"Mrs. Forster please explain what's going on? I swear I haven't done anything illegal since I got here."

"Uh, Heck please explain."

"Alright. Well Linc here says he saw Ross…"

"…I saw him feelin' you up little lady. I was drivin' down to Clara's for some midday gossip and coffee and I saw Wyatt's truck pulled over to the side of the road. I stopped to help, ya know like a good neighbor, and I saw that there Ross touchin' you. Heck, that man should be arrested."

"Now Linc, relax. Let's not rush into something," said the officer, Heck.

Jen, DJ, Sam, and Jake had all come over, standing just off to my right.

"Now Wyatt, your man there needs to be arrested. You wouldn't want to be sued would you for the negligence of hiring a child molester would you?"

Mr. Forster looked like he could strangle him right then and there. I felt the same as he looked and couldn't stop myself from yelling at him.

"Really sir? Did you fail to notice the bruises he was checking or the bandage on his hand?" I rolled up my shirt to show them, all of them. "I would suggest _sir_ that you get the entire story before jumping to conclusions." Anyone could hear the scorn in my voice.

"Come on now Little Lady, I was…"

"Excuse me _sir_, but do not call me Little Lady. I do not even know you." I was close to exploding at him for accusing Ross. I started clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Lea, please explain what was going on," said Brynna soothingly, knowing what would happen if I lost it.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, preparing for this. "Ross and I left for town this morning to pick up feed and everything on the list Mr. Forster gave us. Brynna consented to it and the items are in the truck, which is on the bridge because a Cadillac was blocking the entryway." I glared at Linc. "When we got to the store, we went in and paid Darrell and he took us around back. Ross and I started loading the truck along with one of the workers. The worker he gave me a bad feeling the moment I saw him. But he- he," I felt myself starting to tear up. He grabbed me and he tried to…" I shook my head and cried. I looked at Heck to make sure he understood. He looked at me and gave me a knowing nod.

DJ, Sam, and Jen came over to me then and wrapped me in a hug. I cried into them. I turned back to Brynna and Heck. "That's why I have the bruises and Ross' hand is bandaged because he punched the guy out to save me. What you saw _sir_, was Ross checking my ribs to make sure they weren't broken."

I wiped my tears. "So you see officer, Ross was only protecting me." I glanced back at Ross to see him blushing and looking relieved.

Brynna looked horrified to hear this and Wyatt showed his shock. Linc wasn't expecting this. I looked at him pointedly. Heck was the only one to speak. "Can you give me a description of the man? I would most definitely like to pursue this further."

My voice wavered. "He had dirty blonde hair and haunting gray eyes. He will have at least a broken nose and a black eye. Oh and he might be walking with a limp."

He looked at me questioningly.

"I, uh, stomped on his foot to attempt to break free of his grasp."

"She could still press charges and she should," announced Linc looking oddly disappointed at this situation.

That was it! I had had it with his snarky comments.

"Really _sir_, really? Why in the world would I press charges on someone who saved me? That checked to make sure I was okay? I'll tell you what, there's NO WAY in hell I would. Do you not see the heroic nature of his actions? Do you not feel any sort of sympathy at all?" I was advancing towards Linc with a curled fist. Ross caught my arm. And it was then that I realized I was about to hit him.

I stared into Ross' eyes, his calming, understanding eyes. There was something else there in them that I couldn't understand what it was.

I turned back to them. Linc was going to know the truth; they all were.

"Ross is the only one that knows. The only one who knows the real reasons for me being here. And he accepted it wholly and without judgment on me. Which is something I doubt your tiny, pea brain could understand _sir_." I continued to stare at Linc when I spoke.

"Lea, I think that's enough," Brynna warned. But I could see the amusement in all of their eyes.

"Little lady, you're really going to stand up for a man that can't even say his own name without stuttering?"

I was so done with him at this very moment and had the desire to smack that fake accent right out of his mouth. Ross sensed this and held me back for I was liable to run strait at Linc for what he said. "Yes actually I am. His words speak louder and greater than your fake ones ever will."

But I wasn't the only one that needed restraining. Mr. Forster was ready to take Linc out with one punch. Dallas and Pepper had moved to stand beside him. And Heck was in between Mr. Forster and Linc. "Linc I think you should get out of here now."

"Wait, I think he should hear this. Let him see the reality of it."

Jake scoffed at this and the others looked doubtful.

"Lea, you d-don't have t-to do this." I looked up at Ross.

"Yeah I do. I want everyone to know the truth, to understand."

Brynna came over to put her arm around me. I was grateful for her comfort.

"What Ross knows or what I confided in him are my real reasons for doing what landed me here." I took a deep breath and glanced at Ross. He nodded at me to go ahead and blushed. "I really was a good kid but I had a weakness, like any other teenage girl. I loved him, but he wasn't the best guy. We went drinking a lot and one time we stole a car, which was my first offense. The police found us there lying on the ground passed out."

I held my breath for this next part. "But one night it got way out of control. My boyfriend at the time was very, very drunk and high and he was getting aggressive and touchy and-and he wanted to, uh, have, uh, sex with me. I knew I wasn't ready but he kept pushing himself on top of me. And then he-he raped me." I was sobbing and could barely breathe. "I was horrified and like the walking dead for weeks and kept trying to run away, to escape this horrible reality. But every time I would be brought back to face it, to wallow in it. I couldn't tell the police I couldn't even tell my family. I was scared of HIM of what he would do if he found out."

They all stood in silence. Sam, DJ, and Jen all crying. Brynna pulling me into a comforting embrace. Wyatt, the hands, and Jake looking shocked and mad. Ross stood there with his hand on my shoulder rubbing my back soothingly. Heck was dumbfounded and writing down notes as I talked. But Linc, Linc stood there with a sly smirk on his face.

"So you told the guy who can't talk 'cause you know that he won't be able to tell your secret there Little Lady." We all turned to face him. "Looks to me like you had it coming your way and might'a deserved it."

I stared at him, thinking my ears have deceived me.

"If you didn't walk 'round like you were easy then you wouldn't have this problem. But you chose to be a **(Insert loose woman synonym here)**."

I ran from him. I needed to escape from this wicked, nasty, malicious man. He wasn't really even a man; he was more like a spineless, cold-hearted excuse of a man. A slimy snake inhabiting the body of a man. I ran to Misty. She saw me and came towards me her mane and tail flowing free. I wrapped my arms around her neck and cried into her. Breathing in the calming sent of her. She stood there understanding my pain, and stayed there listening.

**um yeahh i tired to keep in PG13 :D with the whole um loose woman thing cause i dont want to pollute the minds of the youngin's hahaa. ummm yes Linc Slocum is in this story mainly because i can have him in it if i want ;D thank you to all that have read and reviewed this story i appreciate it greatly :D dont forget to review this one**


	15. Chapter 15

**heres the next chapter :D I cannot belive i have managed to make this story have this many chapters originally i didnt think it would break 10 but here we are at 15. anyway R&R**

**you give me review, me love you long time **

Chapter 15

That's where they found me, clinging to Misty's neck confessing to her my entire sadness. We were in the barn pasture where I had left her before. And that's where DJ, Sam, and Jen found me. They wrapped me in a hug and I began to calm down. Misty nudged my back and made us all laugh.

"You know you have horse snot on your back," laughed Jen.

I didn't mind. It was comforting to me. "Yay," I said sarcastically with a smile. They all turned serious.

"Lea he is a horrible, lowly guy. Don't let him get to you. The only reason he told Sheriff Ballard what was happening was to get my dad in trouble with him. He only wants revenge on me and my family."

I nodded trying to concentrate. "But how's Ross? Is he okay with this?"

Sam paused and flashed a look of concern and then amusement. "He's fine. You are going to have to bandage his hand again though. And when you're done, Brynna could use one too."

"They didn't?"

"Oh but they did," said DJ with a smile.

"Where are they?"

"Jakes moving the truck, Sheriff Ballard and the hands are trying to get Linc into the police cruiser, and Brynna, Ross, and Wyatt are getting the first aid kit."

I nodded and strode quickly toward the house with them following behind me.

I burst through the door and almost knocked into Ross. He caught me before I fell backward. I avoided his eyes and took his bandaged hand. It was bleeding again.

I looked up at Brynna. "Mrs. Forster I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

She smiled. "It was worth it. But Lea," her eyes flicked between me and Ross, "what is really going on here?"

Ross moved to sit and I went with him. Trying to occupy myself with his hand, to avoid Wyatt and Brynna's eyes.

I took a deep breath and started, "Well…Rossandikissedlastnight."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Forster but it wasn't his fault. I kissed him because I was overcome with emotion about revealing everything to him." I had just practically revealed my secret. I hoped that they didn't catch on to it. Turning to Mr. Forster, "Please don't let him get into trouble. He shouldn't be penalized for my misjudgment."

"Lea, then what do you suggest we do?" said Brynna.

"We can't let Linc get his way on any of this, which means we can't tell Sheriff Ballard. I am so sorry for what all of this did."

"Please call him Mr. Slocum out of re…politeness." She knew not to say respect. "And don't be sorry there was nothing you could do to stop it." She still hadn't answered my question completely.

Wyatt did. "Well then there'd be no point in my firing Ross, not like I would have in the first place."

A sigh of relief escaped me. And I felt my hand relax and realized I had been squeezing Ross' hand tightly. "Thank you Mr. Forster," and at the same time "Sir," nodded Ross. He nodded in response and got up with Brynna to go outside and talk with the sheriff.

We sat there in silence while I bandaged his hand again. "How does it feel?"

I looked into his face studying every chiseled feature. The look of his jaw, the set of his eyes, his lips. I tried to avoid staring into his eyes, for they would bring back so much emotion.

"Better," he said taking my hand again.

My head turned to stare at him. Was he really holding my hand? I stood up quickly and practically ran to the door.

"Lea, wait."

I stopped but didn't turn to face him. "Thank you," he said.

I paused to look at him, his blue eyes gazing into mine. "Anytime," I said with a slight smile. "Come on, let's go out there."

We walked outside to see Linc sitting in to police cruiser with a black eye and a fat bleeding lip. I didn't feel sorry for him.

"See Jake, never get on my bad side and be good to my girl Sam here or I'll have Ross come and hit ya," teased Jen.

"Very funny Jen," said Jake as he rolled his eyes. Their bickering always had us laughing.

Even the sheriff cracked a smile. "I am sorry for the inconvenience everyone. And Linc Slocum will be pursued for harassment on a minor."

"Thank you Heck," said Wyatt.

He drove away with Linc hollering in the back seat.

**Dont forget to review!**


	16. Important Authors Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I have decided that i like the way it ended but didnt like the way i built up to it so i am rewriting and adding some more chapters to make it better. **

**but now that you know the ending im am sryy but i just didnt like the way it turned out mainly cause i was too lazy to brain storm ideas cause im a bum or a bowel movment as my friend likes to call it lol. i hope to change the former ending a bit to keep it interesting **

**so yeahh there u go**

**I am so excited that you all like my first story and have kept coming back to keep up with the happenings of Ross and Lea. they love you all ;) also... i am changing her age to 17 cause i can so like in ch 4 where she says shes 16 im changing it to 17 :D anyways **

**please bear with me as i change it**

**Love, Abby **


	17. the new Chapter 16

**Here is the new chapter 16 please R&R :D**

The new chapter 16

Everyone tried to continue the day as normal as possible, but they all kept giving me these sympathetic looks. Normally they should be comforting to a person, but to me I felt like they were judging me with every look. I sucked it up as much as possible. It was exactly what I had been afraid of. Ross could finally stand to look me in the eyes and he would catch my eye every time he was in the ranch yard.

My birthday was the next day. I would finally be 18 and this was my last chance to get things right.

Jake and I were working with Misty when Sam came over to talk with us. "Hey guys. How's it going over here?"

"Really good. Misty is doing so well," I told her. She turned to Jake.

"You think you guys will be done soon? I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure," he nodded and looked at me. "Lea, take care of Misty."

"Yes drill sergeant, sir," I said in my best military voice and smiled at him. Sam started laughing and pulled him off before he could respond.

I un-tacked Misty and brushed her down. She seemed to enjoy it. Jen and DJ were doing the same for their horses when the hands rode into the yard. I took my tack into the barn and when I walked through the door Sam and Jake were there kissing.

"Oh, uh, sorry." I covered my eyes and tripped my way over to the tack room, got everything in order and walked out with my hand still covering my eyes. I walked into the door frame then managed to stub my toe on something. When I finally got to the barn door I banged into something hard and it fell over backwards and I fell on top of it, lying there soaking in all the pain.

Then the thing underneath me grunted. I opened my eyes to the blue ones of Ross.

"Hey Ross. What's up?"

He chuckled. "Not much."

"Yeah same," I said giggling. Every place where we touched felt electric. We just laid there laughing when Jen and DJ walked up.

"Uh what's going on here?"

"Uh nothing," and I quickly rolled off Ross and he got up then helped me up.

They nodded and went to take their tack into the barn.

I yelled after them, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why?" called Jen.

They strolled into the barn and immediately covered each other's eyes. DJ exclaimed, "Sorry!" They walked backwards out the door and I heard Jen say, "Gross! Get a different room please."

I started laughing so hard and they both came out looking horrified. Between laughs I managed, "See. I am scarred for life."

They nodded trying to erase the image in their minds. Ross stood there looking confused. "Trust me you don't wanna know."

He nodded having an idea what was happening. He moved to put his tack away, but I put on his chest my hand to stop him. "You might wanna wait." It was a mistake to touch him again because the heat that resulted was penetrating. It gave me goose bumps.

I dropped my hand and continued to stare at his chest and looked him up and down. Then I blushed and turned my head to look at the barn. I could still feel is eyes on me.

Sam and Jake came out of the barn; Sam was blushing and Jake looked like he was trying to control his embarrassment.

"It's safe to go into the barn now everyone," Jen joked.

Sam blushed deeper and tried to change the subject. "Lea I hear it's your birthday tomorrow."

This caught me by surprise. "Actually yeah it is. I'm surprised you guys know about it."

"How old are you going to be?" asked DJ.

"18. Yeah I know, I'm old," I laughed.

"We should do something for your birthday," said Jen. Jake dismissed himself to go check on the horses and Ross was right behind him putting his tack away and taking care of his mount Tank. I watched him go.

"No really you don't have to do anything. It's fine."

"Okay well then how about we just go to the Darton Fair. Its tomorrow night right Jen?"

"Um yeah I think so."

"I don't know," I said.

"Please. It'll be fun you can even invite the hands to come with us."

I stared at her wide-eyed. "Um sure." Four words crossed my mind. Me. Ross. Ferris wheel. "I guess we could do that, if everyone says yes, that is."

Sam smiled, "They already did."

**Dont forget to review and tell me if you like the new take on the story :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Next chater is up! have fun reading it :D R&R thank you for the reviews**

Chapter 17

We were leaving for the fair soon! All of us were getting ready to go. Sam was in the shower; Jen was yelling at her to hurry up and DJ and I were getting dressed.

"Hey should I wear shorts?" I asked.

"I don't know it might get cold out, said DJ.

"Only if ya wanna impress Ross," called Jen with a wink.

"Not funny!" I said and threw a pillow at her.

She laughed and then she went back to yelling at Sam, "Samantha Anne if you do not finish right now I am throwing you back into the river and you can finish in there! I need to shower too ya know!"

I laughed remembering what had gone on today.

_Flashback_

_They all woke me up with a rousing "Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Forster made us a special breakfast of pancakes. But the catch was that they did not go easy on us just with work because it was my birthday. We had to muck out the stalls, clean up around the yard, stack the wood pile, and weed the garden. Then we had our lessons which didn't feel like work at all when riding on Misty. It had been so hot today and still was it was a humid 98 degrees and we were all sweating. Jen, DJ, Jake, Sam, and I were all trying to find the coolest place to relax but everywhere was just so bad. I felt bad for the hands working out in the sun all day and I hoped Pepper had the sense to put on some sunscreen because if not he would come back looking like a lobster. That's when Jake picked Sam up and began to run with her slung over his shoulder to the river and he threw her in. She came up sputtering and gasping for air. _

_End Flashback_

I decided to go with shorts, shameful I know, but it was still so hot out. I threw on a white tank top with a navy cardigan. I pulled on some shoes and waited for everyone to finish. I did actually put on some makeup, just like a little eye liner, enough to make my eyes look bigger, some mascara, and some blush because I am way to pale.

"Are we all ready?" asked Sam.

"No," Jen said, "I still have to shower and get ready."

"Well then, hurry up and make it quick," called Sam.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Jen.

"Mmm Sam you smell good," I said.

"Thanks. Its Jake favorite," She said with a giggle.

"Lavender? Lavender is Jake's favorite? Looks like another thing Jen can use against him." We heard her manically laughing from the bathroom.

"Mmmmhm," nodded Sam. "You smell good too, Lea. What is it?"

"Oh it's um Forever Sunshine from Bath & Body works."

"She's right. You do smell good," commented DJ.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

Jen came out of the bathroom. "Done! Let's not keep them waiting."

We made our way over to where everyone was waiting. Ross, Jake, Pepper, Wyatt, and Brynna were all going to the fair tonight. Darrell was even here. Mrs. Forster and Dallas were staying home with Cody.

"Alright everyone's here. Let's get going."

"Shotgun!" I called and walked to the truck.

It was me, Ross, Jake, and Sam in the truck. Ross was driving. Wyatt, Brynna, Jen, DJ, and Pepper were in the Buick. I got in and sat down.

Then my door opened suddenly and Darrell was looking in. "Yes Darrell?"

"Move over Darlin'. I'm sitting by you."

"I think not. Go sit in the back."

"I'd rather sit by you Darlin'. Besides, I'm not sitting by those love birds back there." Then he picked me up and moved me to the middle

"Heeey… not fair."

"Now I get to sit next to my Darlin'," he said what a grin and put his arm over the seat.

"UGH," I said and scooted closer to the driver's side. That's when Ross got in. I smiled to myself squished between Ross and Darrell, great on one side, annoying on the other. Ross slid in next to me and we made our way to the fair.

**Dont forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Yay new chapter is up! Im excited. I hope u guys are too. I have a lot planned for the next chapters with her and Ross ;) u can put your mind into the gutter nahh lol just kidding. I have been obsessed with american idol lately and my favorite is definately Scotty he is just so sexy with his voice and his eyes. ugh i want to marry him. lol but its kind of funny cause my dad pointed out that he looked like the kid from MADD magazine and he kinda does. i like dare you guys to look up Scotty and MADD Magazine in the same google search and tell me what you think! alright ill shut up now R&R!**

Chapter 18

In truck on the way to the fair was loud between me and Sam laughing hysterically and Darrell trying to sing his heart out. He started belting out Ladies Love Country Boys, which caused us to break into a fit of laughter.

"Lea, how 'bout you? You love country boys?"

"Why? Do you consider yourself country Darrell?"

"It's alright, you can admit you love me."

An idea popped into my head. "Yes Darrell baby, you're right I do love you," I batted my eye lashes at him.

He stared at me shocked.

I started laughing. "Gullible."

Ross chuckled next to me. Jake and Sam were laughing in the back.

A good song came on the radio and I turned it up. At the same time Sam and I said "Ooo, I love this song!" and we started singing.

_Hey I'm a wild flower  
Growin' in the sunshine  
Soakin' up the way of life  
I was raised in_

_Runnin' barefoot  
Bloomin' in a summer shower  
Ponytail dancin'  
I can't help it  
I'm a wild flower_

_Ooo yeah, Ooo yeah, I'm a wild flower_

"Wow Lea. You sing really good like seriously," said Darrell.

I laughed that. "Thanks but you must hear a lot of dying animals singing to think that I sound good."

"No I'm serious Darlin'."

"Really?" I asked all surprised.

He smiled. "Nah. Now who's gullible?" Everyone laughed.

"Still you Dar, still you." We all laughed.

That's when Sam shouted, "Look who it is."

We all turned to look. It was Linc waving us down on the side of the road. I shivered and ducked down so he couldn't see me. "You have got to be kidding me," I said exasperatedly. Ross chuckled a little and I squeezed his leg to tell him I heard him.

I heard Sam from the back seat, "Don't pull over. We'll let my dad handle it."

We passed him, but I waited a little to get up. "Can I come up now?"

"Nope. It's a pretty nice view from up here."

"What?" My head shot up and hit the steering wheel. "Oww. Dang it."

Darrell started laughing and I whacked him. "That was for before," I said.

We continued on our way to the fair.

…

We arrived at the place and got out of the truck. We decided to wait for everyone in the other car before we went anywhere, so we could coordinate times and meeting places and things like that. We waited there and we were all laughing at the banter between me and Darrell. That's when four guys that highly resembled redwood trees, with another man with a shorter blonde woman came walking over to us. I moved closer to Ross as they approached.

"Hey Baby bear and Sammy. Darrell. Ross," said one of the redwood trees.

"Hey guys. This is Lea. She's one of our HARP girls. Leah this is Quinn, Brian, Nate, and Adam, Jake's brothers," said Sam pointing to each of them.

"Hi," I said, still moving closer to Ross.

What looked like Jakes dad and mom walked up behind them. "Hi Maxine."

"Hi Sam how are you?"

"Good thanks. How are you?"

"Fine thanks." She turned to me. "Hi I'm Maxine Ely and these are all my sons and of course you know Jake. And my husband Luke Ely. I heard you ran into a little trouble with one of our neighbors."

"Ah, did everyone hear about that?"

"It's a small town sweetie, news travels fast."

"Yeah well that guy sure is something. We actually passed him on the way here and I had to duck down in the seat so he wouldn't see me."

"He has that effect on everyone, don't worry." I smiled politely.

She turned to Jake. "Be good now. And have fun but don't get into any trouble."

The Buick rolled up then. And everyone got out and came over to us. "Hey Maxine. I didn't know all of you were coming today," said Brynna.

"I decided it would be fun to bring all my boys to the fair. Why are all you here?"

On the side Wyatt and Luke greeted each other.

"Well we are here celebrating Lea's birthday."

She turned to me. "How old are you going to be?"

"18."

"Well happy birthday."

"Thank you." Jen, DJ, and Pepper walked up to us. We all continued on with our conversations. And DJ whispered to me. "You look really good right now and I bet Ross is like freaking out right now cause some of the Ely brothers are looking at you. Are you and Ross gonna hang out?"

"Are they really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I don't know. I want to hang out with him but I'm not sure if he wants to hang out with me."

"Oh come on. He hasn't left your side this entire time. And trust me he was looking at you when you came out of the bunkhouse earlier. This way if you hang out with him, I can hang out with Pepper," she said with a wink.

"No way you and Pepper?"

"Mmmhm. And I think there might be a little Darrell and Jen action going on."

"Reeeally?"

"Yupp."

"Well this should be an interesting night."

Just then the adults went off by themselves. "All right guys have fun and remember meet us back here at 10:30."

"It was nice to meet you," I said with a smile and they walked off towards the fair.

We were all about to go off our separate ways when I turned to look at Ross. I noticed that he looked really good tonight too. "Ross, do you want to walk around with me?" I said as I smiled at him with a bit of a blush.

"'Course," he said and smiled back. I loved it when he smiled.

"Cool," and with that we walked off to the fair. DJ, Sam, and Jen smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up as we walked by. This really was going to be an interesting night.

**Dont forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry for te long hiatus! (spelling?) I have been so busy with softball and life in general that everytime I sat down to write all I came up with is major writers block. I also went back and read one of my favorite series on FF called Timeless1-18 by jakesgirl1001. Sadly she is no longer posting stories that is to my knowledge. They are truely amazing stories. but thats enough about me :D Enjoy R&R!**

Chapter 19

Ross and I walked around the fair together. It was awkward at first because I don't think we knew what to say to each other. I didn't want to bring up anything that went on in the past couple days, especially the shirt thing. Then I thought of something.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be babysitting us HARP girls," I teased, hoping he could see the humor in my eyes.

I saw it reflected in his eyes. "Just so happens, I like babysitting."

I was shocked at that statement. "Well then it's too bad I'm not really a baby."

He snorted and smiled. "You asked me to come with you."

"I didn't think you'd say yes, but I'm glad you did," I said blushing and looking away from him.

"I'm happy I did too," He murmured, but loud enough so I could hear. This answer shocked me completely and I had to catch my breath due to my increased heart rate.

I froze and stood there for what seemed like forever trying to control my thoughts. "Oh," was all I could say at the moment. There was something in his eyes that was difficult to understand. I had never seen that emotion before in anyone's eyes before this moment.

Could it be…love? No I didn't think so, I mean he couldn't, could he? I knew I felt so immensely for him but did I love him too? I had never felt this way before either.

I hadn't realized I was gazing into his eyes until he blushed. I smiled and blushed too looking down and my feet and rubbing the tip of my shoe in the dirt.

"Ross, you did a really nice job fixin' the truck," I said gazing up at him.

He blushed and I smiled at him.

"I'm tellin' you the truth. It purrs like a kitten now," I said trying to change the subject.

"Nothin'," he said.

"It is not nothin'. I wish I could do that like not have to worry about getting stuck in the middle of nowhere," but one thought crossed my mind as I said that sentence.

_Unless you were stuck somewhere with him._

Shut up sub-conscience voice in my head. I do not.

_Do too._

Do not.

_Yeah hu._

Not uh.

_Fine then just admit you like him._

Okay but that's all I will admit to.

_Shhhh he's talking again._

"I could teach you the basics," he said. "It's not that hard."

"Yeah? Well I guess if you were there it wouldn't be that hard. But maybe next time I'm…," That's when some guy bumped into me spilling his drink all over my shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," I said to him trying to be polite.

But he talked over me, "Aye, looky here boys. We found the winner of the wet T-shirt contest," he slurred as he and his friends ogled me.

Why is it that where ever I go some guy just has to come in and ruin it? I let the pain show in my eyes for only a second then blanking out my expression and smiling. Ross moved to step in front of me but I stopped him.

"Oh thanks," I said, "but I thought you would have won. I mean, you have bigger boobs than I do." I flashed him and innocent smile and slowly grabbed his friends drink and poured it all over his head. "See I was right. What are you a 38d?" as it dripped down is shirt.

Ross quickly pulled me away, putting on the speed as we made our get away. Once a safe distance away Ross whispered into my ear, "Moobs."

I looked at him dumbfounded, "What?"

"What you call man boobs. Moobs."

I burst out laughing! "You're kidding right?"

He chuckled and smiled his brilliant smile. "Nah. But do you, uh, want my shirt?"

I looked down at my shirt and saw that you could see my bright green bra. "Oh. What you don't like it?" I said with a smirk.

He blushed and took a look down at my shirt and blushed darker. Was it me or did it seem like it was getting hotter by the second?

He took off his own shirt and handed it to me. "Here. Go change."

"Thanks." His white undershirt hugged his chest and his arms bulged as he handed me his shirt. My eyes lingered on his chest, imagining them around me.

"Bathrooms that way," he said pointing around the corner and pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh right, thanks," I said not making eye contact.

I walked away from Ross and changed into his shirt. It was way too big for me but I liked it anyway. It was a red button up.

I got out of the bathroom and tried to find my way back to Ross. I wandered around and passed the Ferris wheel and a bunch of games that I knew I wanted to try with Ross if I could ever find him. How could a guy so tall get lost in a sea of people?

Finally I found him. But the only reason I recognized him was because I saw was the profile of his chiseled jaw line and cheek bones, tan from work in the sun. I maneuvered my way to him from behind and that's when I saw his behind and his hard thighs. I had to stop thinking of him this way it wouldn't work, it couldn't. I would be leaving in a few days and there's just no way.

I made my way to him and he smiled at me.

I returned the favor. "It's a little big," I said looking down at my shirt.

"Looks better on you anyway," he said as he led me toward the rides.

My eyes traveled toward the Ferris wheel.

"Will you go on that with me?" he said pointing to it.

"Sure," I smiled up at him and brushed my hand against his as we strode to it.

**Moobs. lol My new favorite word well actually that and craphole because I called a friend that once because he was being mad annoying. Fun fact of the day to day is that I might have a hearing problem because one time a friend was taking about an author named H.P. Lovecraft and I thought she had said H.P. Buttcrack whoops on my part loll well anyway Please dont forget to review! It helps me write faster and it doesnt even have to be an actuall review it can be a comment on my lack of hearing abilities or concern or a question you have to ask. But i leave you with this riddle to ponder on "What can go up a chimney down but cant go down a chimney up?" think about it and get back to me. I will post it until someone getts it right. :D R&R**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Hands touching ever so slightly, we walked slowly to the Ferris wheel. Ross and I gave the man working the ride our tickets and got onto the seat. I watched as we rose higher to the top of the wheel.

We were in the perfect spot. I felt like I could see forever on top of that Ferris wheel. It was sunset and the sky was turning the perfect shade of orange and gold dotted with pink and red clouds. The sun was slowly dipping down to meet the wide open space and mountains in the distance.

"Amazing," I whispered as I gazed out at the horizon, forgetting that I wasn't alone.

"Isn't it?" Ross murmured awakening me from my trance.

"Mhm. Now I can see why Sam loves it out here. I bet even Jake does."

He smiled ever so slightly. "There's n-nothin' like it."

"Do you love it out here? I mean, have you always wanted to be out here working with the horses?"

"Is a n-nice view, but no, not always," he said sounding a little unsure of himself.

I studied him, trying to understand him and read him. "Tell me more."

"Well," he paused to look at me, his eyes watching mine, "Had lotsa different jobs, but none of 'em were … quite right."

He stopped again this time pausing to look at his hands. "Outdoor jobs mainly a-and construction but…"

"None of them were you." He looked up at me and gently nodded. "Then why here? Why Riverbend?"

"It fit," Ross said simply and adding a shrug. I nodded knowingly.

We sat in silence for a bit and went around again. I had to break the silence.

"What's your favorite book?"

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows as if to ask _Really?_

"Go on," I said.

He smiled and said, " I guess _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Don't read much."

I laughed. "That's one of my favorites too, but my favorite is _The Outsiders_."

He looked surprised and then quoted, "''Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay.' Stay gold Ponyboy.'"

This surprised me. "I love that poem. It's my favorite too. You know Robert Frost?"

His faced lifted to reveal a crooked grin. "Two roads diverged in wood, and I-, I took the one less traveled by…"

"…And that has made all the difference," I said finishing the poem. He smiled and nodded a sparkle in his eye. "Now I have one for you. 'But the woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep…'"

"'And miles to go before I sleep,'" he quoted.

Together we said the last bit, "'And miles to go before I sleep.'"

I paused and stared into his deep blue eyes. "How do you know so much poetry?"

He shrugged.

"Hmm. A secret poetry buff?" I said raising my eyes to his. "It suits you."

He chuckled and smiled brilliantly at me. Sitting there staring at the sunset made it feel all so dreamlike. Like it wasn't real at all because the sun was melting all my troubles away. Our ride slowly came to an end then and we got off. I glanced back at our seat. Another couple was climbing into and thinking about it now, I wondered how Ross ever fit in that tiny seat to begin with.

A silence fell between me and Ross and I can honestly say I didn't mind the silence. It was comforting to know that we could be ourselves with each other and not have to fill every second with meaningless chatter. Before this I had been told by my nana that when you are with someone and you feel perfectly comfortable being quiet with them then you knew they were truly your friend, or hopefully more than friend in this case. And that's how I felt with Ross. I felt completely at ease and happy just being with him like this. There was no pressure for anything else.

We continued to walk on when we passed the band. Everyone looked like they were having a great time dancing and singing along to their favorite country classics.

"Hey look there's Pepper, Darrell, Jake, and his brothers," I pointed. I walked over there to them.

"Hey guys," I called to them and before they could respond, DJ grabbed my arm and pulled my arm towards the dance floor.

"Thank goodness you're here Lea. Sam, Jen, and I were waiting for you to get here so we could all dance," she chatted and pulled me further onto the dance floor. I glanced back at Ross and smiled and he gave me that brilliant one of his which made me want to melt right then and there.

There were Sam and Jen already rockin' out to the current song. Then we all started dancing together, but then that song ended and a new one came on.

"I love this song!" I shouted over the music and began to sing along.

_She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress hotter than the heat in July  
With her wind blown hair it just wasn't fair the way she was blowing my mind  
Have you ever noticed every hurricane gets it's name from a girl like this  
She's the cat 5 kind keeps you up at night hanging on to the edge of a kiss  
_

_She's a beautiful mess, yeah the kind you love to love  
But what happens next,  
I got a feeling when the sun comes up_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way, little more time  
Some kind of radar system locked in on love  
I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
_

_Ain't it funny how it feels when you're burning your wheels somewhere between going and gone  
You get so lost that you can't turn it off, you give in and you just turn it on  
She's a harp on a reign red lips like a flame she's the girl from your favorite song  
_

_What a beautiful mess,  
Ah one part angel, one part perfect, one part wreck  
The kind of flood you'll never forget_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way little more time  
Some kind of radar system locked in on love  
I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way little more time  
Some kind of radar system locked in on love_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way little more time  
Some kind of radar system locked in on love  
I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
Yeah, I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign, or storm warning, yeah _

We were having so much fun all the troubles from the past few days faded away and I was able to live in the moment without fretting over anything. Slowly this song faded into the next. It was a slow song. It was a Tim McGraw and it described how I was feeling perfectly. I snuck away from the girls and headed back to the guys to get Ross.

"Hey Darlin'," called Darrell.

"Hi Darrell," I said in a tone showing that I was annoyed with him. "Hey Ross. Will you dance with me?"

He blushed and refused to look at me. "Come on," I whispered, taking his hand. "It won't be that bad."

He blushed deeper and Darrell started to laugh. Ugh. Darrell. He was really annoying me so I gave him a little slap in the back of the head like Gibbs on NCIS and kept on walkin'. I called over my shoulder, "Watch out Dar. Jen's coming for you next."

I pulled Ross out with me to the dance floor and put his hand on my hips and my arms on his shoulders. The position was a little awkward because he was so tall but it felt right, really, really right. And so we swayed.

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love in a drunken sky  
She's confetti falling down all night_

_She sits quietly there  
Like water in a jar  
Says, Baby why are you  
Trembling like you are_

I could feel Ross tensing up. "Relax," I told him, "You're doing fine and you haven't stepped on my foot once yet."

He gave a small chuckle and nodded.

_So I wait  
And I try  
I confess like a child_

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

Night was falling and bright, little stars were starting to pop up. He was still looking at his feet. "Ross, just look at me, not at your feet, and you'll be fine."

He looked up and stared straight into my eyes. It took my breath away and I let out a small gasp. He look back down and mumbled, "Sorry."

"No that's not it. Um, your eyes caught me off guard for a second."

He laughed a little and then gradually lifted his eyes to mine.

_She's the sunset shadows  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's made at night  
She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief eternity  
Summer days, winter snows  
She's all things to behold_

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

"Th-thanks for h-h-head slap earlier," he whispered.

I laughed at that. "Trust me. It was my pleasure." And I pulled myself ever so slightly closer to him and laid my head on his chest. At first he tensed a little, but then he pulled me closer and we continued to dance.

_So I wait  
And I try  
I confess all my crimes_

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

_She's my kind of rain  
Oh, rain on me  
She's my kind of rain_

**Heres an update! I'm really sorry. I've been wicked busy and yeah so i tried to make it extra long and hopefully I will post something soon. The first song is "Storm Warning" by the very very very talented Hunter Hayes. He is completely amazing and i want to say he played all the instruments featured in this song and in his albums. From it I also like "Everybody's got somebody but me" and "Somebody's Heartbreak" and "Wanted." Then the second song is "She's my kind of rain" by Tim McGraw.**

**Please Please Please review and tell me what you think :) thanks so much if you continue on reading this and pleas dont give up on this story.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello my dearest readers! this is almost the last chapter. yes, there is this one and then one more chater 22 possibly a 23 if I feel it necessary. Please read tell me if you would like a second one :D thank you please review**

Chapter 21

Dancing with Ross was like magic. A beautiful, amazing magic that made the moment seem to last a lifetime. He held me close and I felt completely secure like nothing bad could ever touch me again as long as I was in his arms. We danced on until the song ended, and even then, we danced right on through the next song. We slowly broke apart and I looked up at him into his gorgeous blue eyes. They were watching mine. I glanced down at his lips. He smiled and he leaned closer, taking my hands and still moving even closer until our faces were inches apart.

I stood on my tip toes and closed the gap even further and was about to lean in when I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned expecting to see Slocum or even the sheriff but to our relief it was only DJ. "Firework time!" she exclaimed and then ran off to rejoin the group.

I turned back to Ross. He was blushing tomato red. I smiled and took his hand. "Come on. We don't want to miss these."

He smiled and nodded, leading the way to the fireworks. I had expected him to follow the crowd to where the fireworks were but no he was taking us a different way, to a different spot. "Uh, Ross, where are we going?" I said in a nervous voice.

He chuckled, "You'll see." He continued to lead the way until I realized we were headed back to the parking lot and we headed toward the truck.

"You're not taking me back to the ranch are you? Cause I really was hoping to see these fireworks. Sam was talking and she said it was supposed to be a really good display and that they were supposed to take the shape of the American flag at the end. Hey wait, why are you pulling down the truck gate. You're going to make me ride in the truck bed? This…" Ross put his hand over my mouth.

"Are you done?" he asked with a wide smile on his face. I nodded and he let his hand fall. He had stopped us and was pulling out some sort of blanket and was laying it down on the truck bed. Got up onto the truck and then offered me a hand up. He pulled me up and we sat on the edge first.

"Did you plan this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's not much." I could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"No, I think it's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

He smiled and took off his cowboy hat and placed it on his other side. I reached over him and picked it up. It was a light tan color. He took it from my hands and placed it on my head. It was a little big.

I leaned back on my hands, " Ya know I was thinkin' 'bout gittin' me one these."

He laughed. "Yeah? You thinkin' about speaking that way once you get one?"

That made me laugh. "Maybe. How do I look with it on?" Just then it fell over my eyes.

He chuckled and lifted it so he could see my eyes. "Now that's what's perfect," he whispered. His fingers tentatively touched my cheek. I leaned in closer to him. Then the first bang of a firework. I jumped back and almost fell off the truck. He looked surprised even and a little embarrassed.

"Um, how about we lie back and watch the fireworks?"

He agreed. And we laid down. It was a chilly night despite that the fact that the day had been terribly hot. I inched closer to Ross and he wrapped his arm around me. We sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the bursting of the colorful fireworks and our steady breathing. I stared up at the stars. They were bright and you could see all of them. I said, "Have you ever felt like the sky could just swallow you up? I think if it could, whomever was lucky enough, they would become a star. Burning brightly, being admired by others, people wishing on you. I think that would be what I would want to be."

He stayed silent for a bit and spoke, "Every night I would go out there and sit on that porch in that same seat and wish on a star. Every night the same star."

"What would you wish for?"

He paused. "W-well. I-I wished for you."

I turned to look at him. I studied his face waiting for him to go on.

"I wanted someone that understood me. Didn't judge me. The first moment you took a look at Wyatt's son and got excited, I could tell there was somethin' d-different about you. Then that first night on that porch you were watching the sky and I could see the stars reflected in your eyes. And I knew that that star I had wished on every night had brought me you."

At first I looked at him in amazement. Then I began to smile. "Ross," I whispered and leaned toward him. My lips found his. At first the kiss was slow and chaste, but then it deepened into something more until I was on top of him and he was holding me close. That's when I stopped.

"Ross. I…I don't think I can do this." I got off of him and sat up. He sat up then too and put his arm on my shoulder, but I shook him off. "I'm sorry. Trust me you did nothing wrong. You are truly amazing and you deserve someone that will always be there for you. It's just that… Ross, I'm leaving tomorrow and I probably won't ever see you again. And I don't think I can do that to you. I can't lead you on like that. You deserve better."

"N-no. I-I won't a-accept that." He put his hand under my chin and turned me to face him. He ran his thumb across my face and wiped away my tears. "We will see each other again."

I paused to look at him. I leaned and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry Ross, but I can't." I got up, got out of the truck and walked to find the others. And when I thought he couldn't see me I ran. Ran until I couldn't any more then I sat down and cried.


	23. Chapter 22

**this is the last chapter. i hope you had as much fun as i did writing it! ley me know if you want a sequel**

Chapter 22

That night I rode back in the other car with DJ, Pepper, Wyatt, and Brynna. I had to switch places with Jen. I couldn't bear to face him, to see the pain and betrayal in his eyes. We arrived home before the others. I said thanks but then I quickly got out of the car and went to our bunkhouse. I went in not bothering to look back and plopped down on my bed. I was hoping no one would talk to me. They would wonder what was wrong but I didn't plan on answering.

I could hear the other truck bump across the bridge and I heard our screen door slam. Sam and Jen had just come inside. "Lea, are you alright?"

I took my head out from my pillow. "I'm fine."

All three of them looked skeptical. Jen spoke first, "Are you sure? Ross seemed, well, really down when we were coming back. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. That's just it. Nothing ever will happen between us." I got up off my bed and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I sat in there for what seemed like forever, trying to hold back tears that were coming.

"Lea, please open up," called Sam through the closed door.

"Yeah please. Whatever happened can't be that bad," agreed DJ.

"No, it can," I said opening the door. "Besides, it's better this way. This way both of us can move on." That was it. They stopped badgering me after that. I was confused on whether I had made the right choice, but it would probably never work out. We were too far apart, in different places in our lives, and we would never see each other after this. Sleep was the only escape that I could find.

…

It was morning and we were leaving today. I had gone on a morning ride with Misty. She had made huge progress and was completely rehabilitated. I felt like I was too but in a different sense. I was cleared of my rebellious side and my fear of others judgment, but I was still broken. There was an ache in my breastbone.

It was our last day together and we were all hugging it out like we would never see each other again, which was evidently true. Darrell was even there to say goodbye.

"You will write me, promise?" I asked all of them.

"Of course."

"Let me know how Misty is doing and ya know, you and Jake," I said with a wink.

They all laughed. I tried to put on a happy face, but they could probably see right through it.

"Of course I'm gonna write to you Darlin'. You're my Darlin'."

"But not your one and only?"

He laughed. " 'Course not. Would I be Darrell if you were?"

"Guess not," I said with one more hug. I turned to Brynna and Wyatt. "Thank you for everything."

"Yes. Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Forster for everything," said DJ.

They both smiled.

"I'm gonna go take one last search of the bunkhouse," I told them.

I slowly walked toward the bunkhouse taking all the sights one last time, looking at the horses in the pasture. Three of them were missing; the hands had ridden out earlier. My last words to him were a goodbye, I guess it seemed fitting.

I walked slowly, taking in everything this last time. Mesmerizing every last detail. I would miss it.

I took a pit stop into the barn. Misty was standing there hanging her head over the stall door. "Bye girl. I see you next summer hopefully," and I hugged her and she slung her head over my back, as if giving me a horse hug.

Inside the bunkhouse, everything looked just how it was before we got here. We had left nothing behind. But before I walked out I noticed a piece of paper on my former bed. The writing on the front of it said, "Read when you are back home." What was it? Maybe it was from him? I took it in my hand and was about to tear it up and leave it here, never to look back again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I placed it in my pocket.

Walking back to the others it was time for final goodbyes.

I turned to Jake, "Come here ya big lug." And I hugged him. He was not pleased and didn't hug back, not like I had even expected him to. I let go and said, "Don't forget, you still owe me." He gave a low chuckle.

Next Darrell took me and lifted me up in a big bear hug. "Uh, cant…breathe."

He laughed, "Stay cool Darlin'."

"Yeah, you keep workin' at it." And everyone laughed.

I hugged Sam and Jen.

"I'll tell him you said goodbye," whispered Sam when I hugged her. I gave her a halfhearted smile.

DJ gave everyone her goodbyes then we got in the car and drove off to the airport. I watched the landscape dance away out my window. The land stretched outside of it, bare but beautiful. . I thought of the sky and the blue of it. It reminded me of a familiar, striking blue I knew.

"Brynna, do you think we could come visit again next summer?" DJ asked.

She deliberated on this, "If you can get your grades up and stay out of trouble, then maybe."

"Cool."

We listened to the radio as we drove along. Country station of course and _Don't you wanna stay_ by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson was on. How ironic.

I kept thinking of that note that was burning a hole in my pocket and I couldn't resist it any longer. I pulled it out of my pocket and read it. Just then OUR song came on, well now it's OUR song cause that's what it should be. Tim McGraw. She's my kind of rain. **(Note will be in quotes.)**

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love in a drunken sky  
She's confetti falling  
Down all night_

She sits quietly there  
Like water in a jar  
Says, Baby why are you  
Trembling like you are

"Broken girl does dream

Does she dream of me at night?

I can only hope."

So I wait  
And I try  
I confess like a child

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's the sunset shadows  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's made at night  
She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief eternity  
Summer days, winter snows  
She's all things to behold

"Your hair falls just right

Your voice is just like heaven

Angel, I love you."

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

So I wait  
And I try  
I confess all my crimes

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

"Fly my angel soar

Let your wings carry you high

I will wait for you."

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain  
Oh, rain on me  
She's my kind of rain

Everything faded into the background then. Ross loves me … He loves me. And I hurt him, but I did it to help him because, because… I love him too. I love Ross. I had to go back and tell him, tell him that I was wrong, oh so wrong and that I am in love with him too. We had to turn around.

"Brynna, I forgot something. We need to go back please."

"Lea, I'm sorry but we will be late for the flight."

"Please Brynna. It's very important."

"Okay, but hurry up please. "

My head was spinning. What if he wasn't back when we got there? She turned around and drove back. Time seemed to drag on so slow. We had barely crossed over the bridge when I leapt out of car and ran to find him. A big horse was standing at the hitching the hitching rail. It was Tank, HIS horse. Jake, Sam, Jen, and Darrell were standing looking out at the pasture. Darrell noticed me first. "Hey Darlin', back so soon? You missed me too much?"

I wasn't in the mood. Sam knew why I was back. "Barn," was all she needed to say.

I yelled a thanks as I ran toward it.

I burst through the door and stood there looking at him. He was in the tack room putting Tank's tack away. I was out of breath. He turned to look at the sound that I was making.

He dropped the tack. "Ross," was all I said as I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I held him tight and wouldn't let go. He pulled my closer as he wrapped his arms around me. He put his hand under my chin and this time I didn't pull away. He gently lifted my chin to look at him. His lips crashed down on mine and me kissed.

I slowly pulled away to look into his eyes and I whispered, "I love you."

He smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

It was then that I noticed the real color of his eyes. They were the free blue of the sky.


End file.
